


Hell-Caller

by Zarathis_Wolfsister



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel - Fandom, Ghost Rider (2007), Godzilla - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Rider 2007, Godzilla - Freeform, Kaiju hurt/comfort, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, So sue me, Thor - Freeform, Yes this is a Godzilla Marvel Xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarathis_Wolfsister/pseuds/Zarathis_Wolfsister
Summary: Prequel of sorts to Ghost Rider/Avenger/Godzilla fic. Or can be stand-alone for Godzilla. w/e Spoilers!)) Who knew the King of the Monsters could be so introspective?





	Hell-Caller

A/N: Takes place in same universe as the other stories I wrote. Yeah, I know Godzilla/Marvel crossovers sound lame but if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, on with the my new shitposting fic. Enjoy . Leave a comment. Or don't. Whatevs.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Godzilla, or any of Marvel's characters. This work of fiction was created solely for amusement and no monetary gain was made.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Breathing. Hurt.  
Thinking…agonizing.  
He lays on his belly, spinal ridge upturned toward the top of the Stone-Place. So savage are those spikes, like thorns or perhaps wickedly barbed coral. Tangled in intricate patterns, so much like the conflict surrounding him and his brethren. He draws another breath, the sound wheezing through his throat in a death rattle. Bruised ribs expand painfully beneath the cavernous roof.   
Exhale. The spikes fall and the lungs deflate.  
Repeat the process. Just focus. A deep primal rhythm in sync with all Creation. It pulses along with the faint beat of his monstrous heart. So faint. His cadence and that of the Eternal Mother fading and drifting apart like two life-mates torn asunder.  
The thriving volcano beneath him feels comforting. Like an embrace. Heat so powerful it would kill a lesser beast kisses his scales and liquid fire lazily rolls down ancient stone steps.   
As he lays broken, his mind wanders. Mind and dream intermingle warping reality in his mental ether.   
Warring Crawlers beings that treated him like a god. Like he was a creator. Destroyer. Both. In the same way the other Titans gave him first pick of a kill. It was the same order that had existed for trillions and billions of years throughout the universe. Ingrained into the very molecules of his being.  
More hazy dream-thoughts come.  
Fire. So much fire. A sea of the roiling flames of Creation against the vast cold vacuum of the Void. Other large things dwelt in the forming planet, he remembers. Things created by radiation or perhaps some Natural Order….Or was it divine…? Many would be surprised to know that the ever-fearsome King of the Monsters could grasp the concept of divinity.   
Like any organism, he couldn’t remember his birth. What he can recall and what returns to him in his haze of pain, is comforting heat. Reassurance.   
A soft clink of metal bashes against his senses. Normally it wouldn’t have been excruciating to hear such a pitiful sound but now it echoed in his skull like the roar of the Many-Headed. An arrow of fear shoots through his body, making him spasm. Not now. Not yet.  
Despite his weakness, an amber eye is forced open by his syphoning strength. The shape before him comes into him unfocusedly. Sluggishly, he blinks until the figure by his nose comes into clarity. It’s a Crawler.   
Instinct tells him that this one…means no harm. The stench of sweat,fear, and death reach the creature’s flaring nostrils. Did it come here to die, too? It was dying. They both were dying. The Crawler grunts quietly his mouth pulling tight in what might have been a snarl had he shown teeth.  
But the wounded beast feels that it’s not meant to be threatening.  
This Crawler knows his fate. Resolution on his face and posture. Familiar to the once-proud Alpha.  
Reaching out, the Crawler puts his paw on the creature’s nose. The creature snorts softly, eyelids drooping and the Crawler blurs into three. For a moment, the Alpha Titan’s dreams become tangible and he’s back to the Warring Times when crawlers paid tribute and worshipped. The Stone-Place now only housing barnacled statues as an echo to the people that once milled its dark dens.  
The Alpha struggles to keep his eyes open but the weariness overcomes him and his eye rolls back into his skull.


End file.
